Turn right
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Ella era luz, él era oscuridad. Y por él, ella se estaba opacando, y sus ganas de llegar a la linea de llegada se estaban agotando .:Roguekino:. Dedicado a Sirnight Crescent.


Pues que me dio otro ataque de Angst, así que aquí estoy, subiendo algo noche este drabble lo que sea, mientras que me preparo para irme de viaje con mis amigos (party hard) xD gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en Fairy Academy Awards, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado, y no tardaré en actualizar :B

Ahora sí, este escrito, es dedicado a S**irni-chan**!:D Ya que es un camaroncito adorable a quien he llegado a querer mucho, ¡Saludo kouhai!:B

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria

**Genero: **Angst/Romance

**Palabras:** 707

.

.

.

**T**urn Right

Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Yukino y él nunca siguieron ni seguirían un mismo camino. Por más que ambos lucharan y trataran de adentrarse al mundo del otro, esa era algo inútil, innecesario.

_Ella era luz. Él era oscuridad. _

Él estaba manejando su vida con lentitud, pesadez, sin ningún otro esmero. Ella mientras tanto, manejaba con prisa y velocidad, buscando abrir sus alas para encontrar la libertad.

Ambos veían el mundo de dos maneras muy diferentes. Ambos tenían un distinto corazón, una distinta caja de emociones bajo llave enjaulada. Eran opuestos… pero eran tan opuestos que siempre, sin importar cuanto tiempo se separaran, siempre volvían a encontrarse en aquella línea de llegada.

Eran tan opuestos, que incluso cada quien se gastaba su ciclo vital de diferentes maneras.

—Yuki… deja eso—dijo mirando como ella, vuelve a ingerir unas _pastillas._

—No quiero—dice—Oh, seguramente has de querer unas ¿No?

Pregunta mirándolo. Con ojos tristes, con sus ojos pigmentados en color rojo, y con una iridiscencia consecuente a aquellas lágrimas retenidas en su mirar.

Y el de cabellos oscuros chasquea la lengua mirando, como sus amigos siguen el ejemplo de ella, todos, siguiendo su misma velocidad, sin importarles un comino como aquello podría llevarlos a un accidente gracias, a la falta del cinturón de seguridad.

Pero a pesar de eso, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ambos eran.

_Ella luz. Él oscuridad._

Entonces, ¿Por qué mantener en cautiverio la luz, cuando ella podía ser libre para iluminar al mundo?, ¿Por qué Yukino se empeñaba en querer apagarse a sí misma, cuando él tanto anhelo tenía en tocar aquella luz?

"_Hola, soy Yukino Aguria"_

Tres años desde ese entonces. Tres años, desde que aquella luz ha estado buscando opacarse. Tres años, desde que ellos dos estaban ahí, juntos, como un imán. Chocando y teniendo descargas eléctricas cada vez que se veían. Besándose cuando se encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tocándose, cuando sentían que la línea de llegada estaba lejos de ser alcanzada.

—Rogue-san, Yukino-chan se está destruyendo…

Comenta Juvia, una muy buena amiga de ambos. Alguien que manejaba a una velocidad consciente, sin velocidad acelerada ni lentitud exagerada.

—Lo sé… y es mi culpa.

Ya que por él, la oscuridad, la luz había querido adentrarse a ese mundo desconocido sin salida. Aquel mundo sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, donde eres un prisionero de las más crueles pesadillas y pesares.

Ya que Rogue lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Yukino y él nunca iban a seguir, aunque lo intentaran, un mismo camino. Por más que ambos lucharan y trataran de adentrarse al mundo del otro, esa era algo inútil, innecesario.

Pero aun así, hace un tiempo, la luz había llorado, diciendo que era su culpa el no comprender la oscuridad, que ella, quería dejar de brillar, quería estar con la oscuridad, quería conocerla mejor, quería ser quien la consolara y ser, lo más amado por ella.

La luz se había sacrificado para, que la oscuridad la consumiera y así pudiesen estar juntos en aquella loca y extraña carrera.

—Rogue-kun… —susurra débilmente, debajo de las sábanas de la cama de él, mientras que Rogue, coge su mano con suavidad.

Ella se estaba opacando, el arcoíris a su alrededor se estaba terminando.

—Te quiero—dice, con todo su corazón—Así que por favor, déjame seguir a tu lado. No quiero estar sola.

Y él ahora quiere llorar. Llorar y tirar aquellas lágrimas en el asiento trasero, dejarlas olvidadas, nunca más verlas. Quería decirle en ese instante adiós a Yukino Aguria.

Rogue, ya no quería lastimarla de esta manera, ya no quería quitarle aquellas alas de libertad.

—Claro que sí, Yukino—responde, con todo su corazón también—Yo nunca te dejaré sola.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla ir. De alguna manera, lo único que Rogue podía hacer ahora, era hacer que ella regresara, que la luz, regresara a sus brazos. Quería hacerle saber, que con él siempre tendría a alguien, siempre habría alguien esperando por su regreso.

Quería decirle que caer en esta carrera era válido, y hasta incluso recompensado.

—Ya que yo también te quiero.

Ya que él, sin importar qué, siempre la esperaría en la línea de llegada de aquella carrera en la cual, él era el único culpable.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

¿Les gustó?:B espero que sí xD Lo hice con todo mi corazón y también, con la idea de que dejaré esta página por unos pequeños días por las merecidas vacaciones que tomaré con mis amigos Ray y Nana.v

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
